sasunaru nontoon
by Aiko-tantan
Summary: naruto diajak nonton ama sasukee... 3 gmna jadinya, yaa ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : saiaa.. ga pernah punya naruto… mo jungkir balik ampe pala saia di atas juga.. saia ga akan pna punya naruto… ga prcaya ?? Tanya gidah.. ama aa' kishimoto…. Gih.. sono.. syuuh syuuh tanyaa… lgian ga prcaya ama saiaa…!!!

Summary : naruto diajak nonton ama sasuke.. gmn, tuhhh~~ XDDDD

Warning : yaaoi ?? iya.. yaoi… ga suka ??dngan berat badan, saia anjurkan untuk ga usa baca, d.. =_="'… oyaa.. juga ada OOC dsnih.. =3

Nyaann~~ =3

Saiaa makluk baru ddunia perpenpikan… moon bantuaann~~

======----------------------===========

Di suatu pagi yang cerah, namun mendung… terlihat sebuah makhluk berambut duren kuning, berkulit kecoklatan,memakai baju terusan warna orange yang kaya dipake tukang sampah… [YA ENGGA, LAAA!!! Masa iya saia tega makein bju gtuan ke narutoo yayang saiiaaa !!! –dilempar kunai ama sasukampret~ ] ehem.. maksud saia.. naruto memakai kaos puti polos dan jaket orange kesukaannya.. dan.. bermuka yang amat sangat angat menyebalkan… hmm... kenapa dia bermuka seperti ituu ??? penasaraaaaann ???? ayo kita flashback~~~

~~~Flash back~~~

Kono gakuen... sekola super duper elit bin kaya.. yang Cuma bisa di huni ama beberapa anak" kong lo merat... [khekhe.. konglomerat.. maksud saia...] dan murit" super jenius.. nah.. mari[??] kita zoom~~

-Kono gakuen ~XI ips 2~-

Suasana kelas itu ribut.. super ribut.. amat ribut... sangat ribut.. [STOP! Iya tau.. ribut banget, kan ? =_=""]. Kita zoom di pojok kelas.. samping jendela… disitu ada 2 ekor spesies unik… 1 berambut duren kuning.. satu berambut pantat ayam item… si rambut duren bernama naruto uzumaki... dan yang berambut pantat ayam bernama sasuke uchiha..

Si naruto lagi asiikk melamun.. andaikaan aku menikah dengan rameen...~~~ sedangkan sasuke lagi sibuk nguprek di mejanya.. [seorang uchiha ? NGUPREK ?? waw..] dan tiba" si uchiha melempar sebuah tiket ke naruto yang lagi asik drooling...

"WAA!! Apaan nih !!! "

"dobe... "

"huh ? teme ?? naon ?"

"unn... ituu..." muka sasuke berblush"ria..

"hah ? ann.. unn... ann.. unn... gagu kamu ?"

"kaga, dobe ! err... nonton.. yu ?"

"………" naruto pun cengok.. mendengar.. SEORANG UCHIHA !! SASUKE !! mengajak naruto NONTON ??

"ya ?? pleease ???" dengan puppy eyesnya sasuke.. [hah ? kaya apa, tuh ?]

"nonton aap…" omongan naruto terputus saat melihat judul film yang akan ditonton…

'ROMEO AND JULIET'

"...........HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ?????" naruto pun tereak selantang lantangnya... sehingga membuat kaca sekola pecah.. ampe ibu" hamil yang lagi lewat aja langsung berojol di tempat...

"SSSSSSTTT!!! Diem dobee !! ya ?? nonton, yaaa.... pliiss~~"

"err.. aa... i..ya.. deh..?" akhirnyaa.. naruto pun mau nonton dengan sasuke...

"eeh ? serius, nih ?? YATTAA!!!!" sang uchiha pun melompat lompat kegirangan... [SEORANG UCHIHA ?? O____o]. Yang ngeliat Cuma bisa sweatdrop doang..

"besok, yaa !! aku tunggu di depan bioskop!! Jam 2 siang !! " sasuke pun jadi girang..

"eh ? jam 2 ? tapi, kan.. baru mulai.. jam.. 8.."

"kita jalan" aja duluu...~ santee... kaya dipantee.."

"err.. o.. ok.. " naruto sweatdrop..

---~~ end of flashback~~~---

Dan.. disinilah naruto berdiri.. di depan bioskop… naruto berdiri.. sendirian.. menunggu sang uchiha... naruto pun melihat jam tangannya... sudah lewat 2 jam dari yang di janjikan....

"_oke.. sabar, naruto.. sabar.. bentar lagi si teme itu pasti datang.. sabar..."_

Naruto menunggu....

3 detik.. 3 menit... 3 jam...

"AAAAAAAA!!!!!! INI KELAMAAANN!!! MANA SIH !! SI TEME ITUUU!!!!"

"dobee !! maaf lamaa !!!!" teriak sasuke dari kejauhan...

"TEMEEE!!!!! Kaauu laaam...." baru naruto ingin memarahi sasuke.. tiba" naruto cengo ngelliatin sasuke...

Oke... mari kita jabarkan... penampilan seorang sasuke hari ini..

Rambut... mantap seperti biasa.. pantat ayam itu semakin seksi... [hah ?]

Baju... sasuke memakai kemeja + kancingnya dibuka sebagian.. dan mengekspos badannya yang.. wuiihh... manyosss.... [makasii varaan-senpaai..~ X) mmberi saia ide buat bjuny c uchipret... ]

Celana.. sasuke memakai celana panjang warna item.. yang ngebuat ntu kaki kliatan makin seksii.. [aww..awww...]

"wah.. naruchan.. kamu lucu deh... "kata sasuke dengan MANISNYA..

"hah ?? iya.. sasuke juga.. seksii.... ..HAH ?" naruto langsung ngebekep mulutnya dengan tangan.. dan ngeblush.. muka naruto sekarang mirip ama kepiting yang kelamaan dijemur.. eh.. direbus maksudnya...

"maafin aku, ya dobe... tadi aku bingung mau pake baju apa..."

"hm ?? i.. iyaa.. engga apa apa, ko sasuke... " naruto masi blush..

"heemm... masih ada 3 jam lagi.. kita ngapain, yaa ?" naruto membuka pembicaraan...

"hmm... kemana, yaa ? ah... dobe.. kamu suka eskrim, kan ?"

"hah ? emm.. iya, sih.. kenapa ??"

"suka rasa apa ??"

"eng.. JERUK !!!" naruto menjawab dengan wajar SUPEERR IMUUT

"_MUAAAANIIIIIISNYAAAAAAA_" batin sasuke.. dalem ati...

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu dari cafe... ke petshop.. butik langganan sasuke... ampe balik lagi ke depan bioskop...

"aaaa.. capeee....." naruto ber-haaaaaah~ ria...

"hahaha.. yaudah.. kita istirahat aja disini dulu.."

"uuuh... masi 1 jam lagi, yaa ?? lamanyaaa...." naruto pun memonyongkan mulutnyaa...

Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan 'bibir seksi' naruto langsung menggenggam tangan naruto, dan menciumnya dengan lembut...

"uumph..." naruto brusaha berontak dari sasuke.. namun apadaya... naruto ga kuat… tenaga sasuke terlalu kuat… dan naruto pasrah pasrah aja…

Tiba-tiba…

"EEHEEEMM!!"

Sasuke dan naruto serentak melepaskan ciumanny itu.. dan menengok darimana suara itu berasal...

"YO! Naruto ! sasuke ! "

"KI..KIBAAA!!!!!" naruto kaget.. melihat sang soulmatenya yang kayaknya daritadi ngeliatin mereka.. dan naruto langsung ngeblush~

"che… ngenganggu kamu ! ga tau apa lagi asik…" ucap sasuke dengan dinginnya…

"hehehe.. sori, men… abisan kalian berdua mesra bangeett… hahahaha"

"eng.. mang kamu lagi ngapain disini, kib ??"

"hah ?? kencaan, doong...."

"HAH ?? orang kayak kau ?? KENCAN ?? AMA SAPEE ??" sasuke spontan ngomong...

"heh..! gini" aku laku, tauu!!"

"emang ama siapa, sih kibb ??" naruto penasaraann..

"hm ?? eheheheh... ntar juga kalian tau..." jawab kiba sambil nyengir kuda.. [emang kuda bisa nyengir ?]

"ooi.. kibaaa...." suara seseorang yang pasti mereka kenal..

"HAH ?!" naruto kaget

"WHAT ?!" sasuke kaget

"ehehehehh" kiba masi nyengir...

[Nah... tau ?? xD]

Dia adalaaahh~~~

SHIKAMARU NARAA!! [eng ing eeng!!! Pairing ajaip ! ntah knapa mncul d otak gua...]

Naruto ama sasuke sweatdrop...

"_ko bisa ?? mereka berdua...."_ itulah yang ada di otak sang uzumaki dan sang uchiha...

"hah ? kalian ngapain ada disini ?" tanya shikamaru.. dengan nada.. [ya.. u kno, laa...]

".. mo nonton.." jawab naruto..

"nonton apa, nar ?"

"..............."naruto diem..

"romeo and juliet..." sasuke nyerocos ngasi tau..

"…………" shika ama kiba sweatdrop..

"lha.. kalian sendiri ??" naruto langsung ngalihin pembicaraan..

" 50 first date" kata mereka kompak..

"ooooooooooo..."naruto dan sasuke Cuma ber oooh ria...

Tiba"..

Ting tung ting… [gni, kan ? yang di bioskop.. yang pmberitahuan pintu teater dibuka ?]

"perhatian.. perhatian... saat ini pintu teather 3 telah dibuka.. bagi anda yang telah memiliki tiket, silahkan masuk.. terimakasih... sekali lagi... "

"nar.. ud dbuka, tuh.. masuk, yuk ?" ajak sasuke

"hm ? oiya.. udah.. hahah... yuk... dadaaah shika... dadah kibaa..." naruto melambai lambaikan tangannya ke shika ama kiba...

======------chap 1.. END------======

Citcet yuu...===

Uaaaaa... cape, yaa ? bkin penpik trnyata.. tapi asiikk... xDDD

Iyeeii~~

Hohoho.. ajaip, g c ? shikakiba ?? uda ad blon yg bkin ? *3*

Hohoho....

Ehemm... karana ini debut saiaa... tolong, yaaa.... di ripiiiww~~~

Plis ?? onegaai...?? yaa ?? yaa ??

*Narik naruto.. maksa naruto make puppy dog eyesnya...

Tuh… naruto aja kpengen mnta d ripiiww…

Mkny.. ripiww, yaaa....

Err.. mo ngplem... bole, deee.. ntar saia siapn piso buat bunu dri dlu tapi.. hahaha...

Okee... pencet yg puti" ituu, tuu.. yg dibawaahh!!! KLIK!! RIPIW !!!

Saia mnta ripiw !!

Okok... hahaha...

Uda, aah....

Sampe ktmu d chap 2.. klo saia ga males... –digampar...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : naruto bukan punya saia… punyanya aa' kishimoto… mao saia sujud" ga karuan juga g bakalan dikasih seumur idup… suer.. sumpa, dah… lagian juga.. kalo naruto punya saia.. pasti ud jadi manga hard yaoi… XDDDDDD

Summary : naruto diajak nonton ama sasuke.. gmn, tuhhh~~ XDDDD

Warning : OOC…~ dan juga yaoi… ampe lime.. kayanya…!! Ga suka ??? ga usa baca.. dripda ntar jantungan.. trus mninggal.. kan ga lucu.. ntar klo ad d koran "seorang anak meninggal gara" baca ffic yaoi" kan ga seru.. XDD

Hen... chap 2, nii~~ =3

Baca, yaa... bacaa.. trus ripiiww~~ X) okokok ?? saia menungguuu~~~ =3

Oyaa.. sebelom mulee.. saia bales ripiu duluu…

Soalnya beo anak baik…

MaNiMe PanRaPoRo : aduuh.. ampe ngakak ?? trimakasii.. saia jadi terharu.... ='D hah ? adooh... iya maap.. kebiasaan disingkat soalnya... akan saia perbaiki, kok !! _

chaa a.k.a panda-kun : wahahaah.. iya, nii.. shikakiba muncul gitu aja d otak saia.. jadi bkin, deh.. XD aaa.. iyaa.. pasti akan saia perhatikan.. _ makasi uda ngingetin.. _"

diindaa : kata sakura ? gini.. "buju gilee... *ngluarin hp, trus treak ala fangirl..~"

Sefa-sama : wakakaka.. hidup OOC ~~ XDD ha ?? iyaa.. pasti akan saia perhatikaan.. !! _

cha-chan.d-psycoholic : namanya juga sasuseme… pasti nyosor, doong..~ X3 aaaa.. iyaa.. akan saia perhatikan.. pastii.. _ makasi saranyaa... 3"

Sahara ZhafachieQa : hakhakahkhak.. makasi.. saia senang anda senang.... : D

BrunoNadhGravano : hahahah.. salam kenal jugaa... :9 huaa... iyaa.. maapkan saiaa.. saia akan lebih mengontrol diri lain kali... aduh ? hahah.. makasii... makasii.. saya senang anda senang... IYAA !! KASI TAU !! LUMAYAN BUAT NAMBAH NAMBAH FUJOSHI !! muakakakakakaakkkaa... *ktawa setan

Para senpai yang laen.. maap yg ripiunya ga dblees ~~ _

Maap... yayayaa ??

Maapkan saiaa...

Ok.. muleeee~~~

======-------------------------=======

Si rambut duren a.k.a Naruto dan si rambut ayam a.k.a Sasuke.. pun masuk kedalam bioskop.... nah.. biasa, kan... bioskop tuh gelaap.. nah.. filmny juga uda mulai.... pas di awal film, mereka bersua nonton dengan tenang... sampaaii...~~

"Hn? Ko tanganku kaya ada yg megang ?? sapa, yaa ??"

Naru pun nengok ke arah tangannya... dan... AWW... Sasuke mengenggam tangan naru dengan eraat...

"Nh.. Sasuke teme.. lepaass.... risiih..."

"Aku ga mau... aku sayang kamu, dobee... aku pingin megang tangan kamu... " Sasuke pun mempererat genggaman tangannya...

"Sas.. please, dong.. aku mau non..." belon selsai Naruto ngomong, Sasuke udah menerjang bibir mungil nan manis milik Naruto..

"UMPH..!!! SAAS !!!! " triak Naru yang mencoba lepas dari terjangan bibir Sasuke itu…

"OOOOOIIIIII!!!!!! DIEM KAAU YANG DISANAA!!! Kita juga nonton disinii bukan kau doaang !!!" bentak salah satu seorang penonton di teather itu..

"Fufufu.. sayang sekali Naru-chan… nampaknya kamu enggak bisa bebas teriak disini…" ucap Sasuke dngan evil grinnya..

"Haah ?? apa maksudmu temee !!!?"

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke kembali melakukan penyerangan.. Naru pun enggak bisa melawan... secara tenaga Sasuke jauuuuhh lebih kuat dari dia... akhirnya dia mengalah... dan memberi jalan pada lidah Sasuke untuk menjelajahi mulutnya yang manis itu.

Sasuke pun semakin bernapsu menerjang Naru... dan.. enggak puas hanya dengan ciuman itu, tangan Sasuke pun ikut bekerja.. dia menyelinap ke dalam baju Naruto dan mulai menggerayangi 'bagian tersensitif' di dadanya... dengan serangan serangan itu, Naruto menjadi panas... dia pun memulai desahan.. desahan...

"Nn.. aa... Sasuke.. cu.. cuu..kupp.." dengan suara kecil pastinya.. dia ga mao dimarain ama orang enggak jelas itu tadi...

"Suaramu seksi Naruto..." bisik sasuke di telinga Naruto

"Aahhn.. Sa..sukee... aah.. nnn.."

Sasuke kembali menciumi bibir Naruto yang super seksi itu... sampai akhirnya.. tangannya pun menyelinap ke celana panjang Naruto...

"Temee... aahn.. jangaann.. upphh.." mulut Naruto kembali di lumat oleh Sasuke..

"Naru sayang... jangan berisik.. nanti dimarahin kayak tadi, loh.."

"Naruto pun diam sejuta bahasa.."

Sasuke melepas ciuman di bibir Naruto.. dan pindah menciumi lehernya.. dan meninggalkan beberapa kiss mark di leher bersih Naruto...

"Hee... kaayaknya kamu juga uda mulai mau, ya dobe ?" bisik Sasuke sambil meraba "EHEM"nya Naruto...

"Uuh.. gara gara siapa aku jadi beginii ?? " bisik Naruto.. mukanya uda merah banget kaya apel busuk...

Dan tiba tiba saja Sasuke melepaskan ciuman dan tangannya itu...

"Eeh ? kok berhentii ?? kenapaa ?? " Naruto pun bingung.. [TUH KAN ! Naru juga mao wahahaha.. XDDD]

Dan tiba tiba lampu bioskop menyala... pertanda film telah usai...

Naruto pun menengok kanan dan kiri... disekelilingnya.. banyak cewek, cowok.. serta banci nangis sesunggukan...

Naruto pun bingung... [yaeyalaa.. lu aja ga nnton ntu pelem...]

Sasuke pun menarik Naruto keluar dari bioskop..

Di luar... naruto melihat Shikamaru dan Kiba... Shika lagi kerepotan nenangin Kiba yang nangis sesunggukan...

"Loh ? kamu kenapa nangis, Kib ?" tanya Naruto kuatir

"Itu.. tadi dia nonton.. trus ketiduran... jadi ga tau gimana ceritanya.. rugi, deh duitnya..." jawab Shika dengan cuek..

"Ooooooo... gitu.." Naruto pun ber "ooh" ria~

"Gimana film yang kamu tonton, Nar ? seru ?" sapa Kiba yang udah aga tenangan...

"Ha ?? erm.. itu... eehh..." Naruto pun bingung apa yang harus dikatakan ke 2 sahabatnya itu.... mukanya juga langsung ber blush-blush ria...

"Menyenangkan" celetuk Sasuke dengan girang namun cuek...

"Hah ? emang lucu ? setau aku sedih, deh.." tanya Kiba yang kebingungan..

"Khu..khukhukhu.." sasuke pun tertawa dengan evil laughnya...

Naruto, kiba dan shika pun sweatdrop...

"Abis ini kamu mau kemana Sas ? bareng, yuk..." ajak Kiba

"Duh.. sori berat, men... " tolak Sasuke halus.. [??]

"Kenapa emangnya Sas ?" tanya Naruto dengan muka innocent nya yang supeerr imut itu..

"Abis ini kan kita mau ngelanjutin yang tadi.." jawab Sasuke dengan wajah mupeng..

"HAAH ??? SUMPE LUH ??" Naruto pun kaget setengan idup..

"Fufufuu... makanyaa... kita enggak bisa ikut kalian, Kib.." jawab Sasuke yang langsung meluk naruto..

"HAH ??" Kiba dan Shika pun masih cengok...

"Udah, yaa.... yu dadah babaaii...." Sasuke pun berkissbai dengan lebainya...

Shika ama Kiba pun Cuma bisa sweat drop doang.....

=PIN ! =

======------------------========

Aduu.. sayang, yaa.. sasuke.. mentang mentang kaya... ntu tiket bioskop di pake buat gtuan.. ckckck.. =.= pdahal kan romen n juliet keren !! sedih pula ! saia aja ampe nangis nontonnyaa... hiks... ='D

Wahahahahahahah....

Aduu.. aduu.. debut engga bener iniii~~~

Saia bingung.. ini ratedny masi T, kan ya ?? iya, kan ? kan ? kan ??

Wohohohoho....

Aduu.. maap, yaa.. saia ga bisa bkin adgan lime, atopun romens yg bener... makanyaa.. bantu saia, para senpai sekaliaaan... X)

Bantu aja dengan

REVIEW ~~

Hahaha.. ayo senpaai... ripiu sangat saia butuhkan, loh...

Ya ? ripiu, ya ?? ya ?? yayayayayayaaaa ???

Peliiiss ?? X)

Mo ngplem juga bole, dee.. saia iklass... =)

Sok atuh mo ngeripiu.. mo ngeplem.. saia terimaaa... ='D

Hohohoho....

Oyaa... baca n ripiu ffic saia yang len dan ryou, yak !!!

TOLOONG

Huahahah~~

Plis..

Ripiu dan plem saia trima.. =D


End file.
